Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 is the fourth episode of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. It was aired on March 31st. The teacher of this episode is a computer. The episode has finished being filmed on February 21st, however Becky says that they still have something extra special planned for the viewers. Plot It started with the characters playing a card game and needed to know a question about the world. Gilbert the Globe was ready to sing to them about the Earth until Colin the computer interrupted him and started to sing about computers and the internet. Red Guy attempts to get the computer to answer the question, but was interrupted by the computer. The computer then proceeds to ask many questions about the puppets' personal information. Red Guy gets annoyed by the computer and smashes its keyboard. The computer, enraged, sucks them into the digital world and they discover the only three things they can do. As it start to get insane in the digital world, Red Guy enters a room with what appears to be a low budget recreation of the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared episode with a balloon man with a tape recorder strapped to it as the Yellow Guy counterpart, a red mop with eyes as the counterpart of Red Guy, an actual bird as the counterpart of Bird Puppet, and a box of cereal as the counterpart of Sketchbook. They were filmed by a camera with googly eyes, (Somewhat similar to the one from the first episode) which is connected to the computer through a red wire. A voice is heard saying phrases from the previous episodes before uttering "You're not invited to the party." After a figure closes a clapperboard, Red Guy's head explodes. Lyrics "Oh, I guess it's my turn to choose a card, let's see. What is the biggest thing in the world?" "Oh, that's a tricky one." "The mountains, the sky, windmills!" "No!" "If only there was a way to learn more about the world......" "Yes if only there was some way to learn more information about this..." "Wow, look!" I'm a computer, I'm computery guy Everything made out of buttons and wires. I'd like to show you, inside my digital life. Inside my mind there's a digital mind. Oh, maybe you could help us answer this question, what is the biggest thi- Clever! I'm very clevery guy, count to a fifty in a blink of my eye. I print you a picture. And then I tell you the time. Time? Help you to find something you wanting to find. Now it's easy to be, a clever smart boy like me, if you do it all digitally!! Wow, I want to be smart like a computer... Actually, we already have a computer. Right!, great news. Now before we begin our journey I need to get some information from you. What's your name? Where do you live?, what do you like to eat? I live in my house. Spaghetti!! Well, my name is- Great news. Now just few more questions and we'll be on our way. Wait a second... What's your favorite colour? Stop to... Do you like cow's or goat's milk? Be quiet... Tim has brown hair? Are you rel... Shut up!!! Don't touch meee!!!!! Welcome. To my digital home Everything made out of numbers and codes. Wow we're all computery. Oh yeah, wow (x3) 'cause it's the computer... I don't get it, how can it be? If I'm sitting at home, but I'm inside the screen? But you're not you, you're your digital you, virtually real and controlled by real you. But if he's not real, well I'm not real too, and you're not real you. It's inside your real you. Wow, how amazing and interesting too, but in this digital world, What can we do?... What can we do!!? Hey, good question, well it's up to you In the digital world there's only three thing to do, Oh look a pie chart, digital style Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun. Oh look a bar graph, digital style Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun. Oh look a line graph, digital style Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun. Oh look a oblong, digital style Do a digital dance, hey this is fun. Oh look nothing, digital style Do a digital dance, hey this is fun Nothing, digital style, do a digital dance, hey this is fun Nothing.... Digital style Hey do a digital dance, and it is fun ... I'm going to paint the picture of the clown.... My dad is a computer.... You are not invited to the party Wait... What? Gallery Gilbert the Globe.png|Gilbert The Globe BirdGuy.jpg|A picture revealed from DHMIS4 DHmis4.jpg|The room in which DHMIS4 will take place HoofCreep.jpg|A picture in DHMIS4 Untitled.jpg|The emojis revealing this episodes topic. YellowAndRoy.png|A photo depicting Yellow Guy and his father in DHMIS4 BirdWithCandle.jpg|A picture most likely going to appear in DHMIS 4 Untitled222.jpg|There done filming DHMIS4 and have something "speshal" planned. Malcom.png|Malcom's cameo GilbertCameo.png Angry Computer.png Computer.png BirdMissing.png RedMissing.png YellowMissing.png Trivia *Due to Becky Sloan saying "we are having to push our shoot date back until mid February" it made a lot of people believe that was when it was going to be released. * The clown painting from the first episode appears twice in the digital world. * Right before Red Guy enters the filming room, Roy can be seen in the corner of the room. * The three puppets can be seen on the milk carton with the word "MISSING". * Unlike the previous episodes, there was no indication that the events in this episode were a dream or a hallucination. * Boxes of oats appear throughout the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Videos